Multiple electronic devices may be coupled to each other to transmit data between the devices. For example, in an electronic equipment cabinet such as a server rack, a server may couple to a switch via a backplane. In some cases, the devices may be incompatible in one or more regards. For instance, the electrical characteristics of one device may be incompatible with the electrical characteristics of the device to which it couples. In these cases, it is possible for one or more incompatible devices to be damaged when they are powered on.